


I Miss You

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: An empty top bunk keeps Annie awake.





	I Miss You

There was silence in the ladies barracks tonight. With few trainees left in the Trost aftermath, only five women from the 104th occupied the cold, desolate room. Only four slept. Annie couldn't sleep and it wasn't her deeds committed today which bothered her. Her eyes trailed the murky floorboards not daring to look up to the empty bunk above her. She couldn't.

Her feet pressed and spread as she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. After 30 minutes passed and she gave up trying to get any sleep. She still didn't want to look up but, she thought, perhaps this could solve her problem? _Let's get this over with. It's just a bed what’s the big deal?_ Annie slowly raised herself onto her feet and inch by inch hesitantly peered over the empty bed. Mina’s bed. She leaned close and took a whiff. Even stripped the mattress still lingered with her flowery scent.

Before knowing her, Annie wasn’t a flower person and almost slapped the one Mina first offered her. They had finished training that day and Annie splintered off to be alone as usual. Mina unintentionally came to the same area and saw the short blond look unto her lap in thought. Mina loved flowers but _loved_ giving them away more. She took one sunflower from her bundle and floated it onto her knee. Annie arched her brow at her and only received a brimming smile in return. From then on whenever they were outside and Mina caught her daydreaming she break the spell with a recently picked gift. Annie humored her than a friend but over time (and after becoming more than friends) the flowers cracked her serious face and replaced it with a genuine emotional response.

At the funeral pyre, Annie watched the Garrison soldiers carry, who she presumed was, Mina’s body and stacked hers along with the rest of the fallen. With her limits, Annie ran from corner to corner of every building looking for something _anything_ to give away. They were too far away from any field to rib a something from (and Mina wouldn't approve of her stealing such a nice thing only to burn it later). Eventually, she came across a tree that bared no leaves but a single plant on its low hanging branch. It was green and held little red berries around it. It recalled something in Annie’ subconscious about it bringing luck to those who hang it in their house, an old tradition perhaps. _It’ll do_. Annie ran and jumped up the stern of the tree and, in one swipe, a ribbed hold of this plant.

She made it back in time to clip it above the left unmoving breast. She had no head, no face to say goodbye to. Only half her body (if it was her body). She leaned down and kissed the palm before letting her be dosed in oil and set aflame.

Annie turned away, feeling her eyes prick and sting. Times like these small arms would come from behind and wrap around her neck and shoulders, followed by a light peck on her cheek. “ _Something on your mind, Ann?_ ” she would ask with concern and lean against the introverted girl’s back.

“N-no Mina it's nothing…” _Nothing_. The one word said it all. There was nothing. The coldness is still there and will forever remain.

Annie felt her eyes prick and stick with every drop it produced. She heard some covers on the opposite end stir around, forcing her to immediately wipe face and messily pull her sheets across her body. She lay petrified as whoever got up from her bed and walked slowly toward her side. It was too dark to see clearly but she shut her eyes regardless as the white nightgown wearer halted on her right side. She, whoever she was, remained there for what felt like twenty minutes. To make things less awkward, Annie gained a slumbering shift and turned her back away from the familiar stranger. A hand pulled over the sheet, covering over Annie’s shoulder and neck. The hand lingered longer than it needed before retreating.

“ _I miss her too Annie._ ”

A voice, unmistakably belonging to Mikasa, whispered in the dark. By the time Annie recovered from her shock and looked over her shoulder, the top soldier was already back in her bed and fast asleep.


End file.
